Fire Gone Out
by SirAmbala
Summary: With May in Sinnoh Solidad has a nice talk with Drew. Contestshipping!


A/N: Don't own anything.

ooOOoo

I leaned against the wall in the Pokecenter watching the T.V. I watched as the MC talked about the special contest, and what was to be expected. Wallace did his entrance and the coordinators were introduced. There was a few familiar faces, but one stood out the most. She had called the three of us last week saying she was going to Sinnoh for a week for the Wallace Cup. It was then that I started berating myself for not accepting my own invitation to the Cup. Originally I thought going to Sinnoh would be a waste of time because I had most my ribbons already, but when May said she was going I wished I was as well. The reason I wanted to go with her would remain my own secret.

"Is there a reason he had to come? We all know he just wants May to fail."

"Now Drewsy that may have been in the past, but I'm a changed man now."

"Sure you are…"

"Now stop fighting you two and watch the T.V. We are here to support May, and can't do so if you two are going to bicker the whole time."

"I'm not bickering. I just don't want to be stuck in the same room as him for three days."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be here then."

"What?"

"We all know you got an invitation to the Wallace Cup. Is there a reason that you didn't go?"

"I've almost got all my ribbons, so there was no need to go."

"Not even for May?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know for a fact that May has been having a hard time lately. Why didn't you go with her?"

"That is one of the most absurd things I've ever heard. Why would I go with my rival?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe to support her when she needs it."

"Last time I checked you were her friend. Why didn't you go support her?"

"Because I hoped that the person she really needed support from would be there."

"She is going to see the very people she has been so upset about anyway. Her not being with them this journey is the reason she hasn't been on her game."

"You really believe that to be the case?"

"Of course. You were there with her at that first contest and saw her crying. She misses them more then she will admit and it's messing her up."

"Did you even bother to ask her why she was crying?"

"No"

"Maybe you should have, then you would have had a better understanding as to her recent troubles. I stayed with her the entire night after that contest. Sure she misses her friends, but what caused the water works wasn't them Drew. You're the one that caused the tears."

"What?"

"Oh Drewsy, did you make your girlfriend cry?"

"You shut up! Solidad, what do you mean I caused the waterworks? I didn't even talk to her that day."

"That's just it Drew, you didn't say a word to her that day. After beating her in the final battle you took your ribbon and left without so much as a goodbye. I know you're not the most sociable person, but that was low even for you."

"I…"

"Don't make any excuses! How could you do that to her, she was having enough trouble getting used to travelling alone. Then come the first contest she was excited to see us, but she was even more excited to see you. She said that after seeing you the last time in Kanto she wanted to show you how much she had improved. Instead you left her hanging…"

She never finished her sentence because I was no longer there. I headed toward the door and was about to head out.

"Where are you going?"

"If she is really that helpless without me I can't have her making a fool of herself on public television. Only if I leave now will I make it in time for the appeals."

"It's about time I knocked some sense into you."

ooOOoo

When I arrived at Lake Valor I wasn't sure how to go about things. I couldn't tell May the real reason I was here, so I decided to wait it out and watch from afar like I normally did. It seemed that whatever problems she was having before disappeared while she was here. The way she competed was back to normal, if not better than before. She had her confidence back, and that spark in her eye that attracted me to her in the first place. At that thought I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Those were the thoughts that were mine, and mine alone.

After watching her perform I started regretting coming here. It was obvious Solidad was wrong about May needing me to do well. It seemed I was right about her just needing her old travelling companions. That was the real reason I didn't approach her like I normally would have after a contest. She had performed so well that day I figured she didn't need my help anymore. Then when I saw her crying I thought it was over the trainer she once travelled with. Being here and watching them interact I saw that I was right. He was the reason she was okay again.

With a weird feeling in my chest I decided I had seen enough and was about to head back. It was at that time that the MC declared the Dawn girl the winner of the contest. I whipped around in shock as the girl hugged her Piplup and May patted her newly evolved Glaceon on the head with a sad smile. It was at that instant that her improved demeanor was back down. Her friends congratulated her and the other girl on a good battle. I watched as her smile wavered, but those around her seemed to miss it. May was a terrible at hiding what she was feeling, and yet her so called friends couldn't see that she was hurting. Whatever previous notion I had about leaving vanished without a trace. Instead of calling out Flygon to go home I took Roserade's pokeball and made my way over to where May was.

ooOOoo

I had a fake smile plastered on my face as Dawn received her ribbon. It's not that I didn't like her, it was just I hoped this would be my come back. I was apparently doomed from the start. After my first contest in Johto things had gone from bad to worse. I had somehow managed to get three ribbons, but that was because I had stayed as far away from Drew and the others as I could. It would seem that with my experience I was able to win a contest not even at my best. After getting an invitation to Sinnoh I thought that maybe coming would help me get back on my feet and relight my fire. At first I thought I was better, then Dawn won and my mind turned back to that first contest. Drew had beat me and left without a word. I cried in Solidad's lap the entire night after that. I knew I had let Drew down somehow and he didn't even find me worthy to talk to anymore.

Depressing thoughts continued running through my mind as those around me celebrated for Dawn. I was shocked when something came flying toward my face. My hands acted on their own accord and caught the offending item. When I opened up my eyes and looked at what I had caught I was even in more shock. At that point in time Ash and Brock turned their attention back from Dawn to me and gasped.

"A rose? There is only one person that would give you a rose."

"Oh come on Brock he isn't here."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Dawn was confused about what the boys were talking about, and the boys were confused period. I was too in shock to really pay attention to what was going on around me. My attention was fixed on the delicate rose sitting in my clenched hands. It had been almost a year since I had received one of them that I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing with anticipation, but a bigger part of me argued that there was no way he was here.

"Well look at this folks, it seems that the competitor has gotten a beautiful red rose! Now where could that have come from?"

My attention was not what the MC was saying or the confused murmurs from the crowd. Instead my eyes were on a familiar Roserade standing a few feet in front of me. Slowly my eyes travelled from her to her coordinator. My sapphire eyes met his emerald green ones and my state of shock went up about ten notches.

"Drew…"

"First time you have seen me in a long time, and that is all you have to say?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the appeals round."

"You saw the entire thing then?"

"Yeah, and I must say May…"

"I don't need to hear it from you especially. I know that I did terrible."

"I wasn't going to say that you did terrible. You weren't at your best, but you weren't terrible. I know you can do better though."

"I'm not some beginner anymore Drew, I don't need you to point out when I do bad. I know for a fact that I can do better than what I did here."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you can do better. I know that you have been having a rough time recently. I also know that you are better than that. You know it too, now prove it."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Battle me now."

"What?"

"There is a stage right here, now let's use it and have a battle."

"Well folks isn't this a surprise it seems that a challenge has been issued. Will May accept?"

"She will."

"Brock? What are you talking about?"

"Just go along with it May. I know something has been bothering you since you got here. Maybe this is what you need."

"Not you too Ash."

"Yes me too May. Sometimes a battle with your rival can help. Just do it."

"…Okay"

"And May has accepted the challenge. Will our judges stay and help with this unofficial contest battle?"

"We will stay and watch this match!"

"Well you heard it folks, the judges are staying to help! Now let's get this battle started. Coordinators take your places!"

ooOOoo

Both May and Drew took their place at either side of the field. The stage they were on was the same one May had battle Dawn on.

"Now since Drew issued the challenge I think it up to him to pick the rules."

"Double battle, standard contest style."

"There we have it. This will be a double battle, but just a normal contest battle. This will not be a super contest battle. To my left is Drew of LaRoose City. He is a well known coordinator and has participated in the Hoenn Grand Festival and Kanto Grand Festival. To my right is May of Petalburg City. She like Drew has participated in the Hoenn Grand Festival and Kanto Grand Festival. We hope to see the both of them in the Johto Grand Festival. Now let's get busy!"

"Masquarin and Totodile let's go!"

"Beautifly and Cyndaquil take the stage!"

Drew's Pokemon came out in a flurry of silver dust and water droplets. May's came out in silver dust and flares. Their entrances were opposites of each other, much like their personalities.

"May I want a good battle from you. Forget what has happened recently and just battle with the passion you normally do."

"I don't know if I can."

"The May I know doesn't give up so easily. She really proved that to me at the first Johto contest. I knew she had finally found her own way at that point."

"Drew?"

"Solidad told me what happened. The reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't need to. You've come a long way since the beginning, and you're right. You don't need me to point out where you went wrong. You've become a geat coordinator, and you can stand on your own two feet now. You don't need me or anyone else to dispute that. Now stop worrying and let's have a good battle."

"Right, just know that I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that the battle commenced. With May's fire relit she gave it her all. Drew couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw the fire in her eye again knowing he was the one that brought it back. As the time began to run out the two top coordinators called their final attacks.

Two silver wind's were called and hit each other creating a cyclone from one end of the stage to the other. With both bug's being so strong they were about even in power. Totodile jumped in the middle of one end and used aqua jet through the middle. Cyndaquil then used flame wheel through the middle from the other end.

"Nice try May, but water always beats fire."

"Good thing I'm not only relying on fire then. Beautifly psybeam now!"

While maintaining silver wind Beautifly used psybeam through the middle of the cyclone. Psybeam then hit flame wheel adding a rainbow effect to the already blazing fire and moving it faster toward the oncoming Totodile. The ending result was a huge explosion. The crowd and coordinators alike waited for the smoke to clear. In the end both of Drew's pokemon were knocked out. Drew called back his partners and thanked them. All the while a smile played on his face while he watched May look around in shock and thank her pokemon. He was about to make his exit when he was bombarded by and oncoming force. He looked down to see a green bandana and brown hair leaning on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his middle as she squeezed the air out of him.

"May…I can't breathe."

"What…oh sorry…"

"That was a good battle."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for helping me. You've always been there for me and I started doubting you. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault for leaving that day without saying something."

"Did you just apologize for something?"

"…"

"I never thought I would see the day."

"Remind me again why I came all the way here just to have you be like that."

"What? I was only making a point!"

"Well if you're going to be like that then I will leave."

"Drew! Wait."

"Oh now you're begging me. I think I could get used to that."

"You jerk!"

"Is that the way to talk to the person who just saved you from screwing up your career?"

"It was your fault in the first place."

"No, you were the one making mistakes. Though you always have been behind me."

"Oh who am I kidding, and here I thought you might not be an arrogant jerk for a change. Looks like Solidad was wrong."

"You were talking to Solidad about me?"

"Umm…"

"You know, you have always been a terrible liar."

"Why you!"

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What insult do you want to throw at me now?"

Instead of words he yanked her toward him and kissed her smack dab on the lips. With that the entire stadium went into applause.

"Oh how I love getting you worked up."

ooOOoo

"I'm so confused."

"May met Drew at her first contest. They have been rivals ever since."

"Drew was also the one person that has kept her going since the beginning. He has a way of getting to her like no one else can. Sometimes it's a bad thing with the bickering, but other times he is the only one that can get her to do her best."

"That's so romantic."

"If you say so. I'm really surprised this happened."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all they ever do is argue."

"Sounds about like you and a certain red head huh Ash?"

"What? Misty and I will never…"

"Oh! Brock does Ash have a girlfriend? How have I never heard about her."

"It is bound to happen one of these days. She is the one that gave him that lure."

"So romantic!"

"Oh guys…"

ooOOoo

Solidad watched as her two friends finally found happiness. It was about time already! Now if she could only get Harley to stop being stupid…

ooOOoo

A/N: Another random oneshot, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
